Snowflake
by Sapphire Orb
Summary: A Christmas story i wrote, you will have to read to find out more. no slash!


Hello everyone! I hope you like my new fic. It's a one-shot I've been working on. This story contains no slash. It is a Christmas story and I'm sorry if it's a bit long.

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel though I wish I did because then I wouldn't just stop at 10 volumes!

"Talking"

_Thinking _(Satoshi and Daisuke)

_Thinking _(Krad and Dark)

Well anyway here you go.

_**Snowflake**_

**_By Sapphire Orb _**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Two days before Christmas **

_Christmas_… _God how I loath this holiday. It's_ _the one day that can bring back **those **memories…_

Satoshi buried his head in his arms and placed his forehead against the glass of his bedroom window. He sighed and closed his eyes. _Why can't I just forget? Why won't the pain just go away? Why does Christmas always have to remind me of **them**… of my parents…? _He thought as he fell asleep. Outside the wind stopped blowing and it began to snow.

O0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Daisuke was walking home from buying his last Christmas gift. It was the day before Christmas Eve and he was in a rush to get his families gifts, it was hard to find some thing in his price range for a family of art lovers.

_You could have stolen something for each of them. _Dark suggested

_Ya but I didn't want them finding out. If I stole something it would be all over the news the next day and they would know exactly what I got them_. Daisuke said pulling his jacket closer around him. He looked up into the sky to see beautiful light grey-blue clouds, he always loved the way the sky looked when it snowed, and it was so beautiful to paint. He watched as the first snowflake fell from the sky and landed right in front of him.

He quickened his pace so to get home before the snow became too heavy and it became too cold. Besides his mom would be worried if he didn't get home soon.

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Knock…. Knock…. Knock…. _Dang it! Who in Gods name could that be?..._Knock…Knock…. Satoshi slowly opened his eyes and peeled his face off the windowsill he slowly lifted himself off the chair and walked over to the door, all the time the knocking continued. He opened the door just enough to look out to find his _father_ standing at the door.

"Oh I'm sorry Satoshi, did I wake you?" he said in a happy tone.

"Yes you did," he said letting the man in "but I don't think you really care about that now do you?" Satoshi asked not really expecting an answer "so why are you here?" he said still in a sleepy tone.

"I came to get a piece of art I know you have." The older man said bluntly, this woke Satoshi up quickly.

"What for?" Satoshi asked in a sharp tone.

"What for? Well what else, to capture Dark my dear boy." He said with a smile.

"What art work are you looking for?"

"I believe it's the one entitled Snowflake…"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh Daisuke, I'm so glad your home!" his mom said as he walked through the front door covered in freshly fallen snow.

"Hey mom sorry it's a bit late. I still had to get some things done." he said smiling at her.

"That's ok dear," she said helping get the snow off of him. "Oh I have a surprise for you and Dark!"

"Um… you do?" _this is not going to be good_ Daisuke thought_ she probably wants me to go out and steal something._

"I was just about to send out a warning note for tomorrow." She said happily.

_Yep I was right_ thought Daisuke with a sigh "what am I going after?"

"it's a beautiful piece of art that was just donated to the museum, its called 'snowflake'" she said with a smile "the donators chose the right time to donate it." she walked off leaving Daisuke standing it the hall. _Tomorrow? _He thought sadly _but tomorrow is Christmas Eve! I can't steal something that day! _He sighed and walked up the stares to his room, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

"What!" Satoshi nearly shouted "why do you want that one?" he was still taken aback by his fathers request but was starting (well at least trying) to calm himself down.

"I already told you, it's going to be bating to capture Dark." He said bluntly ignoring his adopted son's harsh tone. He started walking into the basement where he knew Satoshi kept his art works.

Satoshi stood watching him as he walked off not knowing what to do. _He can't, not that piece! No I won't let him. _finally waking up from his trance he ran down the stares and past many pieces of art work till he came up to the man who was standing in front of the case that held Snowflake.

Mr. Hiwatari pulled of the sheet covering the work and stared down at the beautiful object.

"Don't," said Satoshi "take something else as bate because I will not allow you to take that one."

"And why not? I already told the museum that they could have this art and I can't go back on that now." He said picking up the piece "besides its name fits the season." And with that the man walked off and left the house.

Satoshi stood there looking at the spot that once held Snowflake, he couldn't believe what had just happened. His knees gave out on him and he collapsed to the floor.

He didn't know how long he stayed there he just remembered hearing Krad's voice telling him he should go back up stairs and to bed, he remembered collapsing on the couch (to tired to make it to his room), then his mind went black.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Next Day (Christmas Eve)**

Daisuke woke up the next morning to find that he was home alone and a note that said:

'Went out to get groceries for tonight! See you soon sweaty!

MOM'

_Great_ thought dark _what are we going to eat for breakfast!_

_I guess we have to make some thing ourselves _answered Daisuke looking through the cabinets. _There has to be something around here some where…_

After eating a very appetizing meal of cookies and cheese he walked back up to his room and pulled out a new canvas and began to blend in blues and grays and lay the on the top of the material, blotching it to look like fluffy clouds. His movements became hypnotic as he thought to himself, _Snowflake? I've never heard of it before, have you Dark. _

_No, it sounds interesting though. What time were we going to go get it?_

_I guess at 9:00 we still have about ten hours left._

_God this is going to be a long day. Can we go out or something? Not that I don't like to sit around and painting but… actually that's exactly why. Let's go!_

Daisuke sighed and went to get some white paint to start the ground only to find it completely empty. _Well I guess you win Dark, I need to go out and get some more paint anyway. _He stood up and wrote a note to his mom putting it next to hers and walked out the door and into the snow which crunched under his feet. His gaze went to the sky, he could see storm clouds beginning to form; it was going to snow again to night, hopefully after he was done thieving.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Satoshi shot up from his bed just waking up from a nightmare, his breathing was erratic and his heart was thumping in his chest. Images of his parents flashed before his eyes, coming home to find that they were dead, memories at the orphanage…

_Are you alright Master Satoshi?_ Krad asked in the back of Satoshi's mind causing him to jump.

_Ya, I'm fine _he said sarcastically, as if his other half really cared if he was alright or not.

He got out of bed his heart finally slowing and his breathing back to normal. He changed out of his old cloths (never changing into pajamas) and walked out of his door. He grabbed his cell phone on the way out noticing he had one message. He punched in his code and listened as the chief of the police's voice came up. Commander Hiwatari, we have just received a warning note from the phantom thief, it says he's going after Snowflake and 9:00 tomorrow night, we-"

Satoshi turned off his phone resisting the temptation to slam it into the ground, instead he through it into his pocket and made sure it was off. Dark was not going to get that piece of art! He was going to do everything in his power to stop him, and if some how he did manage to steal it Satoshi was going to kill the man he now calls father for taking it in the first place!

Krad didn't really understand why his master was so worried about this certain piece of art, it didn't seem that powerful and it really wasn't the best work out there _so why is he bothering so much with it? Why is it so important? _Krad tried to answer his questions but it only formed more so he gave up. _I will find out eventually Master Satoshi, _he though to himself. He decided though that if the object did mean so much then he should try to protect it to, even if Satoshi didn't let him at least he would try.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Daisuke walked out of the store a bag of new paints in his hand just to run strait into the person who was about to walk through the doors. "I'm sorry," he said looking up to find Satoshi looking down at him "oh, hi Satoshi." He said with a smile just to receive a glare from the older boy, Daisuke wasn't sure but he thought he saw his eyes flash gold for a second. _I think we should probably go now, _Said Dark.

_Ya, I think your right…_he said laughing and walking off as fast as he could.

_What was up with that? _Thought Daisuke as he walked down the side walk pulling his coat around him

_It could be about tonight _Suggested Dark

_Ya but he's never really mad at me about that, only at you…_

_Well then you come up with a better answer then genius! _Shouted Dark and giving Daisuke a headache.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Just what he needed; to run into the person who was going to be stealing the artwork! And he had almost calmed down too. It took a lot to keep him from strangling the boy just to stop him from taking it, or maybe that was Krad that thought that, either way it really didn't matter.

_I'm not going to let you take it Daisuke, _he thought as he watched the other boy walk off _your not going to escape tonight with it in your hands._

_Why is this so important to you? _Krad asked but Satoshi chose to ignore as he walked into the store.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

**Later that night**

_It's nearly nine _Satoshi thought looking at his watch. He looked up at the glass sealing above him, he knew Dark wouldn't come in that was but he would most likely use it as an escape root. Satoshi looked around the room and made sure everything we in place _your not getting past me this time Dark. _He thought as he looked at his watch again _five…four…three…two…one… _he counted down in his mind, right when he reached one his phone went off alerting him the Dark had been spotted.

_Good that means he should arrive any minute now. _And sure enough, two minutes after the warning Dark showed up.

"That took you longer then I expected." Satoshi said in a monotone voice.

"Ya well they had more men out there then I expected _commander_." Dark said in his normal sly voice. "Now if you'll excuse me Hiwatari I have an art piece to steal." Dark walked forward only inches away from the boy before an electric shock ran through his body.

Dark fell backward gasping for breath "what was that?" he nearly yelled

"Just a few precautions, Dark." Satoshi said with a smile as he watched Dark look around the room. Dark spotted six transmitters that were making the electric shield, he would have to break at least two of them to get in, _that won't be too hard. _With that he ran up to two of them and smashing one with his foot he went after the next one smashing it with his fist.

With the barrier down he ran up to the case only to be stopped by Hiwatari "your not taking this Dark, not this time." he said in a voice that let Dark know he was telling the truth.

"Well I can't go back empty handed commander so I don't think that's about to happen." Dark then pushed Satoshi out of the way and grabbing the art work. He shouted "wizz" causing his trade mark black wings to cover his back as he flew towards the window to escape. He reached it only to be shocked again and nearly causing wizz to change back.

"You're not getting out of here that way Dark," Said a voice from behind him that he knew all to well. He turned around to come face to face with his other half.

"_Krad." _he spat out "so Satoshi was that desperate to catch me that he resorted to letting you out."

Krad didn't answer, just threw a feather at him that soon changed into a beam of light hitting Dark square in the chest. Dark was barley able to recover before three more feathers flew at him. _So he's serious this time then. _Dark thought bringing out a black feather _fine then I'll have to finish this fast then. _

Dark launched his own feathers at Krad sending the other into the ceiling above him. Krad looked up to see two more feathers coming at him. He moved out of the way only to realize to late what dark was actually aiming for; the devices that held up the electronic barer

"Well it's been fun Krad, but I really should be going." Dark then flew up to the glass window above him to finally get out. He was almost there when he was stopped in mid-air. He looked down the see Krad's hands wrapped around Snowflake in a very tight grip.

"Your not leaving here with this Dark, I won't let you." Krad said pulling out a feather and readying its magic.

Darks eyes widened when he saw this "what, are you mad?" he yelled at the other "if that goes off at such a close range it will kill both of us and destroy the art!"

"Its better then seeing it in your hands." Dark looked into Krad's eyes to see that he really wasn't joking; he really would rather destroy both of them then to see it in his hands.

"Fine then," Dark said literally throwing it into Krad's hands "consider this your Christmas gift Krad." He said finally breaking through the glass and starting to fly off

Krad smiled up at his other half, not a joyful smile but a 'you-so-fell-for-it' smile "ya well just don't expect anything from me Dark." He called after him.

With that done Krad landed back on the floor and transformed back into Satoshi, Snowflake still in his hands. Satoshi walked back to the case and stood before it wondering if he should put it back or take it home and tell them that Dark stole it.

He looked at the delicate figure in his hands, the silver that was bended into a perfect circle and the ten long thin silver wires that came out of it each adorned with beautiful light blue amethyst going up them. In the center held a large deep blue sapphire that shone in the faintest of lights.

For a second his mind wandered to the first time he received it…

**Flash back**

"_Satoshi." a little boy not yet four turned around and looked at his father sitting in a chair by the Christmas tree. "Here I made something for you." He said handing the young Satoshi a wrapped box which he eagerly tried to open. _

"_It may not be important to you now son, but I still want you to have it; it's one of my best yet." The older man said as the younger finally finished unwrapping the present and opened the box to find a beautiful peace of art work made of silver and jewels. _

"_It looks like a snowflake daddy!" he said happily, he always did love the snow._

_The older man just laughed as he ruffled his son's hair "then that's what we shall call it, __雪片__: Snowflake." _

**End flashback**

Satoshi carefully put the art work back into its glass case and sealed it up. For the first time in a long while his mind thought back to that day and a smile crossed his lips, it was a memory he would not soon forget and one he would never want to forget.

_Marry Christmas, Satoshi _Krad said to him.

"Ya," he answered looking at his old Christmas gift from his father, a smile still adorning his face "Marry Christmas…"

Silently the snow started to fall from the sky…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Well I hope you all liked it! If you did please drop me a review! It would be most appreciated.

So you know I don't know any thing about Satoshi's past so I made it up, if any of you do know what actually happened to his parents I would love to know!

Well MARRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I hope you all enjoy your winter vacations!

See you later

Sapphire Orb


End file.
